


like in the movies

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your life has become a shitty romcom, you want a fake relationship- because those <i>always</i> go well in the movies- and your trash of an ex is coming back to the states early.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	like in the movies

"No."

"Erica! You’re not even listening to why-"

"Your life has become a shitty romcom, you want a fake relationship- because those _always_ go well in the movies- and your trash of an ex is coming back to the states early.”

Lydia pauses, “Fine. But no one else can do it; they’ll smell like the wrong person. Do you really want Jackson that smug?”

Erica sighs, “You’re buying me new shoes for this.”

"Of course."

"Expensive shoes."

Scott and Allison come with them on a trip to the mall, where Erica gets a new pair of black leather thigh high boots ( _you never specified the type of shoes, your loss Martin_ ) and they iron out a story for them. They decide to start fake officially dating immediately- there’s still a week before Jackson flies back and hopefully the gossip mill switches topics so it doesn’t seem so new. Naturally they’ve been unofficially dating for a month now, and it’s a good thing all the betas have been hanging out with them, it won’t seem implausible. They trade jackets, and by the end of the trip, Scott swears they smell a little more like each other. (Allison is very amused by the whole thing, and she won’t stop giving Lydia these _looks_. Lydia pointedly pretends not to see them.)

Tuesday morning is their debut as a couple, Erica’s arm slung around Lydia’s waist. Lydia’s also wearing her leather jacket, and Erica has an old family ring on a necklace. It’s over the top, and Lydia kisses her in the doorway of her first class, leaving Erica to part the shocked masses and head to History.

They don’t share any morning classes, and Isaac makes a point to give her a high five, and Boyd tells her they’re going to talk about this later. (She should have known Boyd would figure it out quickly, he was always too perceptive.) At lunch Lydia eats half of her fruit salad, claiming that’s what couples do. Erica rolls her eyes and remembers her shiny new boots.

In the afternoon they have English together where Allison is already sitting in Erica’s seat with a grin. In gym, Erica slows herself down to run with Lydia, and Lydia bites back curses about werewolves. Running was the _worst_ \- if they were doing cross-country instead of just running around the lacrosse field, she’d make Erica carry her. (If her stomach flips at that, it’s only because running is a terrible and cruel punishment.)

At the end of the day, Lydia tells her she’s coming over. Erica bites back a snarky response that she may have had plans, too many people are in the halls, instead waving goodbye to Isaac and Boyd.

Erica has been to Lydia’s house a dozen times. Usually with Allison too, sometimes with the whole pack. She’s never been alone with her though, and the house feels larger- emptier.

"We need to work on kissing."

"What?" Erica chokes out, glad the banshee can’t smell her emotions.

"It’ll make us seem too new. Us kissing should be more comfortable- something we’ve done a billion times."

Erica raises an eyebrow, “So what, we’re just going to make out all afternoon?”

"Do you have a better plan?"

Erica doesn’t, and it’s not like she’s really opposed to this one. Lydia’s petting her face, softly kissing her and she has to remind herself that this isn’t real. Somewhere between the fourth and fifth kiss she forgets again, and they end up on a couch, Lydia straddling her.

A few hours later, Lydia deems it acceptable, and sends her home with a last kiss.

Erica’s mind is scrambling, but she knows one thing for certain: being Lydia Martin’s girlfriend is _awesome_.

They’ve been ‘dating’ for three days when Jackson has to reschedule his trip. He won’t be coming for another month, not until November, and Lydia lets Erica know she doesn’t have to fake it until then.

"Oh. Well, we can once he does visit if you want?"

Erica’s not disappointed, that would be silly. And she definitely doesn’t wish he were visiting, because Jackson is obnoxious. (Why did Lydia ever date him anyways?)

Lydia frowns, turning to Erica, “That’s not your line.”

"Sorry?"

"You’re supposed to say you want to keep fake dating until then, or really date, or-"

Erica laughs, cutting her off in with deep kiss, and dipping her gently just like in the movies.

"-kiss me."

(When Jackson does visit a month later, they’re dating for real and Lydia doesn’t even care about the jealous looks he gives both of them.)


End file.
